My mom the chaotic player
by dax0042
Summary: I got permission from Fuzzyblueboy to finish is story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N from FuzzyBlueBoy: I originally started this fanfiction, having a strong concept idea, but no real ending. This proved to be a mistake, as I lost interest in the story after the first five chapters. Despite this, my readers had a love for the story and continued to ask me to finish it for many months, making it one of my most popular, and third most popular on the entire Chaotic section. Finally, after probably a year since my last post, I am giving the first five chapters to DAX0042, trusting him to give my creation the ending he feels it deserves. I hope none of you will be too cross with me for having not finished it myself, but I truly was out of ideas. Without further adieu, _My Mom the Chaotic Player_.**

Kaz sat with his usual group of friends in the Port Court, eating a pizza and watching a match between a Frafdo and a Takinom.

"Did you guys hear?" Payton asked. "The player who's fighting as Takinom, she just started. Her name's ScarletMother and apparently she's someone's Mom here in Chaotic. She's, like, thirty-something, I think."

Kaz shook his head after taking one last slurp of his Milkshake. "I couldn't imagine having my Mom playing Chaotic, could you guys?" He opened the pizza box and grabbed another slice as the battle was won by ScarletMother.

"Uh... Kaz?" Tom said, staring at the screen as the form of Takinom disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Yeah Tom?"

"Isn't that _your _Mom?"

Kaz looked up at the screen with a shocked expression on his face. Standing in the middle of the battle drome was a woman with red hair, green eyes and a stylish business suit. Her makeup was simple but nice, and she had a small purse for holding her scanner.

Kaz stood up abruptly and stared wide-eyed at the screen, his glasses almost falling off. "MY MOM IS PLAYING CHAOTIC?" And with that, Kaz fainted.

When Kaz finally came to, his mother was sitting at the table with his friends. Kaz sat up abruptly.

"Mom!? What are you doing here?"

"Inside voices, please. I recently started playing Chaotic online, trying to find out why you were so addicted. Soon I was offered my special scanner, and how could I refuse? And now that I'm _in_Chaotic, I understand just why you never wanted to leave, Kazdan." His mom giggled joyfully.

Klay walked over. "Ooooh. So this is _your _mom_, Kazdan_." Klay put extra emphasis on each word.

Kaz cringed. This was so humiliating.

"Yes, I am his mother. Are you trying to make something of it, young man?"

"Are you threatening me, old lady?"

"OLD? ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD!?" Ms. Kalanakis fumed.

"Yeah, I am, you old ha-" Klay was cut off by Ms. Kalanakis preforming a judo flip on him, knocking him to the ground. She pressed his head between her palms and jolted his head to the side, causing him to crash to the floor whimpering about the pain in his neck.

"I could have quite easily broken your neck, Clayborn. I hope you remember your manners next time." She pulled a bottle of hand sanitizer out of her purse and applied some to her hands. "Now, if you will all please excuse me, I think I'm going to go and check out Perim."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She turned around and saw Krystella running up to her.

"Japanese Hissatsu. It's an ancient technique practiced by the Shinobi to silently kill enemies with out the need of weapons." Ms. Kalanakis explained as she headed for the port station.

"Kaz! Your mom is SO cool!" Payton said enthusiastically.

"Yeah... I guess."

"Uh, Kaz. Did you notice that your mom has a red scanner? That means she's probably going to-"

"The Underworld!" Kaz cried. He fainted again.

It was nearly an hour before Kaz finally woke up. He sat up rubbing his head, trying to remember what had happened.

"You guys," He said after finally remembering "We have got to get to the Underworld before my mom shows Chaor my baby photos or something else terrible!"

"Relax Kaz, she wouldn't do that... Would she?" Sara asked.

"Yes, and more! She probably going to be trying to order Von Bloot around or something... I've got to hurry before she gets coded!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Everyone turned to stare at Payton. "Well, if she gets coded, nothing bad will happen to her Real-World self. She just won't be able to enter Chaotic anymore, and beebow-cah-pow! No more ScarletMother!"

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't just get coded? What if she bangs into someone like Van Bloot and they do something bad to her? I don't want her hurt..."

"I understand. Anyways," Tom said "Me and you'll head to the Underworld and find her."

"What about us?" Payton asked.

"I've know Kaz my whole life, so I've heard just about everything his mom could possibly say."

"I guess you're right. Good luck you two."

The two teenagers headed off to the port station and left for Perim.

Kaz decided that first he had better find H'earring, since he would probably know where his mom was.

They finally did find the short, pudgy creature near the boarder of the Overworld Jungle. Blazer was with him, that seemed somewhat strange.

H'earring kept pulling his ears down as far as they would go and squeezing them, something he did when he was nervous.

"Uh, H'earring, is everything okay? Why is Blazer with you?" Kaz asked.

"Oh, well, uh," H'earring looked very awkward and kept glancing around him. "Well, we decided to do some exploring together, you know, since we're both scouts. Well, anyways, we were walking along, minding our business when we banged into this beautiful, young Chaotic player. Oh Kaz, she's amazing! But it's so hard to talk to her because she's just so beautiful..."

"And ol' H'earr is in LOVE with her." Blazer laughed.

"Ah, shut it, baldy. You were watching her too." H'earring retorted. "She's coming!"

Soon the beautiful "Young" Chaotic player came into view, which was none other than Ms. Kalanakis. Tom couldn't help but laugh.

"H'earring!" Kaz hissed out of the side of his mouth. "That's my mom!"

H'earring stared blankly at her and then at Kaz, and then back again.

"She's your mom? How did someone as hot as her have a kid as geeky as you?"

Kaz smacked the back of H'earring's head.

"Hello, Kazdan! I'm having so much fun! Mr. Blazer said that he and Mr. H'earring were going to take me down to the Lava Pond! This is so exciting!"

Blazer adopted a gentleman-like posture and took her hand and guided her towards the Lava Pond.

Tom and Kaz quickly pulled out their scanners and ported to said location.

The Lava Pond was as hot and forbidding a place as ever, with scarce life save an occasional flying animal, similar to a bat.

Ms. Kalanakis pulled out her scanner and stood as the small blue light went up and down, taking in the location.

H'earring and Blazer stood behind her, watching her every move, taking in the moment. She finished scanning and placed the scanner back in her purse.

"What and interesting place... Now. I need to go to the Underworld Palace so I can hopefully get a scan of Takinom herself!"

H'earring gladly led the way.

"To bad you're not allowed in the Underworld Palace, Blazer. See you later!" He called over his shoulder.

Tom and Kaz ported to the Palace, hoping to catch her before she could do to much damage.

Ms. Kalanakis walked through the palace, catching the eye of every guard she walked past as H'earring gave her the grand tour.

She stopped and peeked around a door. "What's in here?" She asked as she stepped through.

"No! That's the throne room!"

H'earring was too late. She was already going through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Kalanakis stepped into the throne room and froze. She just stared in shock at Chaor, Agitos and Takinom.

Agitos stepped down from the raised platform and marched towards her.

"You, ma'am, are not supposed to be in here! Now get out before I—I-" Agitos just stared at her, completely gaga eyed. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you... I'm Agitos, second in command of the Underworld. Over there is Takinom, and as you may have guessed, that's Chaor." Agitos said in a far more cheerful voice than his normal tone. "And your name is?"

"Kassandra Kalanakis." She answered.

Agitos repeated the name wishfully, not having the relation fully sink in.

"Kalanakis? As in Kazdan Kalanakis?" Chaor asked.

"Why, yes, Lord Chaor. He's my son."

Agitos' eyes widened. "Surly one and young and beautiful as yourself isn't already the mother of a teenager?"

Kassandra blushed slightly. "I'm actually in my mid thirties."

"And who is the father?" Takinom asked, secretly hoping that he was alive and well. She personally didn't like Agitos drooling over some human woman, though she would never say it out loud.

"Hopefully burning in Hell. I was harassed by a young man at a party when I was nineteen."

"Oh." Takinom said quietly.

"So you raised the boy on your own?" Agitos asked.

"Yes. And let my tell you, it hasn't been easy. I remember when he was about four, he snuck into a small garden I had been working on and ate close to thirty strawberries. The front of his shirt was stained deep red and he was backed up for weeks!" She giggled. Agitos laughed a little too.

"_MOM_!" Kaz whined and he entered the room.

"Relax, Kazzy," His mom told him. "We all do silly things when we're children.

Agitos chuckled. "Even Chaor." Said creature shot Agitos a look that could kill, but the blue serpent ignored it. "When I was eighteen and Chaor was about two and a half solons, I became his baby sitter for a while. I remember one time he decided he was going to eat his boots. Cothica knows where he got the idea, but ate almost his entire left boot before I caught him at it. He had the worst stomach ache for the longest time."

Everyone laughed – except for Chaor and Kaz. Chaor seemed to turn an even deeper shade of red than normal.

Mrs. Kalanakis swapped stories with Agitos for about an hour, much to Kaz and Chaor's dismay. She eventually got scans of the three creatures and left for Chaotic.

Kaz sat with his friends, pounding his head against the table, creating an almost microscopic impression in the table (and likely his skull).

"I should probably go to the Lava Pond and commit suicide." He grumbled. "I'm _so_ embarrassed.

"Oh, come on, Kaz," Tom said, trying to cheer his friend up. "It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad? She brought up the ballpoint pen story! She promised that she would never _ever _bring that up again!"

"Well... Yeah. At least she didn't bring up the one about the baked beans."

"I suppose you're right..." Kaz sighed. "Maybe I should just give back my scanner now. Not like I'll ever be able to go back to Perim again."

"How about tomorrow, I take you to my house and we can burn our brains out on video games," Tom offered. "Mean while, our codes can go to see Bodal and we can get some new scans. How does that sound?"

Kaz sighed. "I guess."

The next afternoon, Kaz arrived in Chaotic and found that a large crowd of girls had gathered around a table. He went over to it and found his mom finishing up relating a story to them. She had a small vase of flowers.

"Uh, mom, where did the flowers come from?" Kaz asked.

"H'earring gave them to me." Was his mother's rather proud reply.

Kaz's eyes almost popped out of his head. "HE WHAT?!"

"He's so nice and charming... Not to mention cute." She stared off into space thoughtfully.

"Mom, he's a green skinned, floppy-eared midget. I trust you mean 'puppy' cute, and not 'Brad Pitt' cute?"

"Well, what's wrong with thinking he's 'Brad Pitt' cute?"

"And I repeat myself: He's a green skinned, floppy eared midget."

"Now, Kaz, I know I've taught you better than to be racist like that."

Kaz let out a small sigh. "You know, whatever. I'll see you around." He left.

He sat down next to his friends at their favorite table.

"This is terrible. First H'earring and Blazer are trying to flirt with her, than Agitos, and now H'earring gives her flowers! When will this nightmare end!"

Klay awkwardly shuffled over to the table and looked around, trying not to make eye contact.

"M...surrle..." He mumbled.

"What?" Kaz asked.

"I'm surrley..." Klay mumbled a bit clearer.

"I still can't hear you." Kaz was getting a bit annoyed.

"I'M FREAKING SORRY!" Klay blurted out, and than regained his composer. "Your mother is right now forcing me to apologize to you and now I'm going to have to go and clean every single table in the entire port station." He quickly left.

Kaz looked at his friends, who were snickering. "Okay, so maybe _nightmare_ is kind of pushing it."

Tom and Kaz went and saw Bodal, only to find out that he didn't have any battle gear, that, or he wasn't going to show it to them. They opted to at least try and visit the Underworld and see if Ulmar had any battle gear.

"Come on, Ulmar, you must have _some _battle gear!" Kaz pleaded.

"I have nothing, and even if I did, why would I want to show it to you?" The small, green creature demanded.

Kaz's mind was racing. Tom pipped up.

"His mom's that knew woman, Kassandra Kalanakis."

Ulmar got very quiet and stared at the ground, his brain seemed to be throbbing ever so slightly. "I suppose I might have _some _battle gear... Follow me."

Kaz looked dumbfound. "Is there anyone who doesn't flirt with my mom?"

The two boys retrieved the battle gear from Ulmar and than started heading back through the Underworld, planning on visiting H'earring.

On their way, the sound of his mom's voice reached Kaz's ears. He peered around a corner. She was standing with Ultradur. The blue Underworlder was flexing his biceps and allowing her to feel them.

"My, Ultradur, you're so strong." She admired. Ultradur blushed slightly.

Kaz peered beyond his mom and the male creature at where he could see Chaor standing, obscured by shadows. The large gargoyle cheiftan was looking on at the flirting couple with longing eyes.

_Is he actually jealous? _Kaz thought to himself. Tom tugged on his shoulder, unaware of what was happening out of sight.

"Come on, Kaz! We've got to go!"

The visit with H'earring was a simple yet awkward one. Kaz tried to avoid the subject of his mom at all cost, not wanting to think about it. It felt wrong. For so long he had been apart of this world and he felt somewhat betrayed by them trying to steal his mom.

_they're not trying to steal her. _He mentally corrected himself as he lay in bed that night.

He stared up at his ceiling. Was it selfish to not want her to date? Was it wrong of him to feel that they were stealing her away? He rolled over in his bed, facing towards his nightstand. His scanner sat on top of it. He reached over and picked it up, hitting his port button, sending his code to Chaotic.

Chaor sat alone at his desk in his study, sorting through some old legal documents and records. There was a knock at his door.

"What is it?"

"A visitor to see you." The guard answered.

"Send 'em in." Chaor replied. The doors swung open and Kaz stepped awkwardly inside. He shuffled over to the desk and looked up sheepishly, but than burst out laughing.

Chaor frowned. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing..." He had to stop and catch his breath. "I just didn't know you wore reading glasses." He continued snickering gleefully.

Chaor did in fact have on a small pair of glasses. He pushed them further back up his nose bridge.

"Err... Yes. I some times wear these at night, though I prefer to not wear them in front of others, for obvious reasons. Now if you're done acting like a lunatic, could you please tell me what you need. More scans? Secret tactics on defeating other creatures?"

Kaz sobered, remembering why he had came. "No. It's just that..." He spoke somewhat hesitantly, but than quickly blurted out "I saw you eying my mom and Ultradur jealously today and I was wondering if you have something for her or whatever." He took a deep breath, expecting Chaor to have an out burst.

Chaor's temper remained cool.

"I may find her somewhat attractive... And nice to be around... And those hips..." Chaor stopped himself as he began subconsciously licking his lips.

"Gave birth to me." Kaz interjected.

Chaor stopped. "Oh, well, yes. That's true. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Kaz's breath hitched. Had Chaor actually apologized? Chaor _**NEVER**_ apologized.

"I was just curious. Thanks for being honest," Kaz bobbed his head slightly. "Though a bit _too _honest." he added under his breath. Kaz pulled out his scanner and was about to port home.

"Kaz," Chaor raised a hand slightly. "Uh, good night..." Chaor's voice dwindled off, clearly feeling awkward about saying such formalities. Kaz smiled in return as he vanished in a blur of white light and a familiar 'sweenk' noise. "... Son." Chaor added, but Kaz was already gone and never heard it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kassandra's lips parted and tenderly caressed Chaor's mouth, burring herself deeper into the warm blankets. The large, red creature moved his hand up and down her scantly clothed body.

"Chaor!..." She whispered lustfully, kissing deeper and passionately. "Chaor!..."

"CHAOR!" Takinom shook the Underworld leader more violently. He bolted up right, his body slick with sweat and his claws digging into the mattress. His sheets were damp with his perspiration and his chest heaving. He stared at Takinom, letting it register.

It had been a dream.

Just a dream; Nothing more. Chaor wished it hadn't been.

"Lord Chaor, were you having a nightmare? Your sheets are absolutely soaked from your sweating." Takinom asked, an edge of concern in her voice.

"I don't think all of that's sweat..." Chaor mumbled. He reached over the side of the bed and snatched up a pair of boxers. He pulled them on and than went over to a large, walk-in closet to find a clean loincloth.

"Excuse me?" Takinom asked. "Just what kind of dream were you having?"

"Uh... Nothing. It was nothing, I'm sure. Say! How's that new reservoir doing?"

"It's doing find, and don't try and change the subject... Chaor?" She looked up from where she'd been straitening some documents on his desk. He had already left.

Chaor quickly rushed down one of the halls in his private chambers. He ducked into a bathroom and prepared a bath for himself.

He slumped against a wall, squeezing his eyes shut. His head rung with the sound of a hundred voices. It felt like an eternity since he had had a dream that realistic, let alone that arousing. He loved it, wishing the dream had gone on, but at the same time, he hated it. It felt wrong. She was a mother. Her son looked up to him and thought he was a god among mortals. Chaor could never dishonor the human boy that way.

The thought of Kaz's face made Chaor relax. The boy's broad smile, his deep, hazel eyes, his bright orange hair. Chaor leaned against the side of the tub, his mind slowly slowing down to a casual pace. He would not let his emotions over come him. Or had they already?

Chaor collapsed to his knees and began to weep bitterly. He didn't know why. It just seemed like the only thing he had left to do was weep.

_Some morning this in turning out to be,_ He thought.

Kaz sat alone at his favorite table. Several feet away, his mom was talking with a group of older teenage girls about the most recent creature to try and woo her. Last he'd heard, Ulmar had given her the grand tour. The thought made him sick.

His mind kept traveling back to the night prior, when he had visited Chaor. There was something about the way Chaor had acted around him, something that made him feel strange. It was stirring up emotions the redheaded teen wasn't used to feeling. The problem was, he didn't know what they were.

"KidChaor! We meet at least!" Said some crazy teen who had approached him.

"And you are?..."

The fifteen year old with the darker red hair flashed Kaz a challenging glance with his green-turquoise eyes.

"I am J-Mac95 and I am here to challenge you to an epic duel in the dromes!" The nerdy, teenage youth waved his skinny arms dramatically, emphasizing his point of how epic it would be.

"Not right now..." Kaz mumbled, folding his arms on the table and burring his face in them. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Oh..." The other boy said, sitting down. "Well, what's wrong?"

"I don't know... I - I feel kind of alone right now."

"Nonsense! You're with me... Or am I with you?..."

"Tom's with Sara in the Overworld, and Payton's dueling Klay, and to make things worse, a whole bunch of male Underworlders are flirting with my mom." Kaz mumbled through his arms.

"Hm." J-Mac95 sat back in his chair and watched the other adolescent. "My Nerd Senses tell me that you're not entirely against the idea of your mom dating Underworlders."

"Your what?- Wait. I don't want to know. Anyways, I suppose that certain Underworlders could be pretty cool as a step-dad, but than others, like Ulmar, not so much."

"I have this sudden urge to lock the little, green freak in a closet with poisonous snakes..."

"Uh... That's kind of morbid."

"That sounded perverted." J-Mac95 stated.

"WHAT?"

"I have no idea. So who _would _you like your mom to date?"

"I don't really know, I guess... Chaor."

"And you would like Chaor as being closer than just a friend?"

"I suppose... I've actually been thinking about how I feel about him..."

"Now _**that **_sounded perverted."

"I'm not gay! I just think I like him in a different way, I just don't know what kind..."

"Very interesting. Well, if you're not interested in a duel, Pickle-Eater and EatUupNow wanted me to duel them. Bye." He got up to leave but stopped and gave Kaz a broad smile, flashing his braces. "One last thing; and you must never, _ever _forget this!"

"What?" Kaz inquired.

In a German accent, he replied "Pull and Peel Licorice!" and with that, he left.

Chaor had finished his bath and was walking down the corridor to the throne room. He noticed that two of the guards were peering over something.

"What's going on here?" Chaor asked gruffly, afraid that it might have been yet another pornographic drawing or some other crap.

"Uh..." One guard shifted uncomfortably. He showed Chaor a small black box. He opened it up, revealing a large gold ring. "...I'm gonna propose to my female friend..." He stammer awkwardly.

Chaor felt strange hearing that. He didn't know how, but he just felt strange.

"Very well than." Chaor quickly moved around them. He continued walking down the hall and heard a guard talking to another about his wife and his new son.

Chaor gritted his teeth. The whole way over, it seemed as though everyone he passed by was discussing a romantic relationship. He was jealous.

It seemed as though all the voices began swimming in his head, creating a mighty storm of confusion. Chaor felt like falling to his knees and crying aloud. His head throbbed and he tried to just focus on walking, but he couldn't. His mind was in a turmoil. And then, out of nowhere, he heard a laugh. A small, innocent giggle. It was as though all of the chaos had parted, and only that small warm laugh remained. An intoxicating scent reached his nostrils. It suddenly occurred to him that he was lying on the ground and that someone was trying to get him up to his feet. He stood up and found himself face to face with Kassandra Kalanakis.

"Chaor, were you napping?" She giggled.

"No... I must have passed out somehow..." He stared blankly at her. He could smell her perfume and couldn't help but admire the gentle curves of her body.

"Oh. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know... Something weird is going on though. I'm thinking that I might've caught something... Like a virus... Or... Something..." He felt awkward and stupid. He suddenly felt strange for wearing so little. It had never affected him before on how much he wore, but at that moment in time, he felt naked in front of her.

She gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "You don't seem to be running a fever; though, you should probably get a check up anyways."

He smiled and continued on his way.

"I'll see you later..." He called over his shoulder. As soon as he had rounded a corner, he felt the cheek she had touched. Touched. She had actually touched him in an affectionate way. His heart soared. Chaor stopped and thought about her. He imagined her laugh and her smile. Her body and her warmth. Her kindness and her gentlness. Chaor realized that he was truly falling in love with someone. Oh-no. The room swam and he slumped against a wall. He was blacking out again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord Chaor, you're awake!" Ulmar was quite relieved.

Chaor looked around him. He felt feverish and his head swam. "What happened?"

"You've caught a case of Overworld Flu, probably carried over here by one of the Chaotic players. I gave you a vaccine and it should start taking effect any day now, though you'll probably be pretty weak for a while. We're lucky we caught the disease when we did, if not, it would have been fatal."

"Oh..." Chaor said thoughtfully. His mind was somewhere else. He had just had the most wonderful dream that involved a large bathtub, Kassandra, and a large bowl of chocolate, though he couldn't quite remember how the three went together.

"Lord Chaor, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Where's Kassandra?"

"Uh, I don't know, Lord Chaor. Shall I send her in if she arrives?"

"No! She can't catch this flu!"

"No need to worry, Lord Chaor. It has been found to only harm us Underworlders."

"Oh..." Once again, that's all he could think to say. "I guess send her in then."

Ulmar agreed, gave a short, little bow and took his leave.

Chaor sat back against the pillows and closed his eyes as he attempted to remember what they were doing with the chocolate.

"You snore loudly." A gentle voice said.

Chaor slowly opened his eyes open. He must have fallen asleep. He looked down at his chest where he could feel a small amount of pressure.

It was Kassandra.

She giggled when she saw how terrified he was. "Relax, Chaor."

He felt very awkward. He felt his cheeks flush and knew he was having a blood rush. He was propped up against a large stack of pillows with the sheet pulled up just past his waist. She was lying on top of the sheet with her head against his bicep. Chaor suppressed the urge to imagine what it would feel like without the sheet or her clothes.

She giggled again. "You're funny, you know that?"

Chaor look appalled. "I am the ruler of the Underworld! I am _not _funny." He said blatantly; though secretly, he didn't mind being called anything by her.

Pulled in a bit closer to him, her hand reaching up and touching his jaw. "There's something about you Chaor. Something that makes you different than all the others."

"I don't-" He was cut off by her pressing her lips against his. He felt awkward and clumsy, not really knowing what to do. She decided to help him out by pushing her tongue into his mouth. They sat there for what seemed like hours, passionately embracing, kissing, savoring one another's tastes.

She finally parted, staring up into his eyes. "Why did you ask Ulmar to bring me here?"

"I don't know. I guess it just seemed like the right thing to do."

She giggled, again. Cothica, he loved it when she did that! "Ulmar said you needed to rest, so I guess I had better go before you're trying to make me a mom again." She quickly ported out, leaving Chaor alone. He gently stroked the side of his body she had been against. It was still warm, but felt bare with out her. He suddenly had a strange urge. He grabbed up the part of the sheets she had been lying on and inhaled sharply, smelling them. He smirked. They smelled like her perfume. He laid back and put his arms behind his head. Her last comment before leaving came back to him.

_Is this wrong? _He thought. _Is this betrayal to Kaz? I'm lusting after the body that made him, wanting to touch the bosom that weened him... _Chaor head filled with questions, but unlike that morning, he was able to clear his mind, focusing on the image of her face when she looked up at him after kissing him. He could still taste her on his mouth. And with those thoughts, he fell asleep.

"Lord Chaor, a visitor." Said a guard.

Chaor reopened his eyes, hoping that he would once again have Kassandra snuggled next to him. He had just had the dream with the Chocolate and the bathtub again, and still he couldn't remember what it was being smeared on...

"Uh, yes. Send them in."

Kaz stepped in.

"Chaor, I heard you weren't feeling well. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, though I would get out of bed now, but Ulmar said no. Funny. I thought I was supposed to giving _him_ orders."

"I'm glad to hear that. I guess I just couldn't really rely on Ulmar's word." He pulled out his scanner. "I guess I leave you now..."

"Kaz, Um... Wait. There's... Er... There's something I need to ask you."

Was Chaor at a loss for words? Kaz thought he must have been imagining things.

"Sure, Chaor. Anything."

"Kaz, I wasn't really honest last night. I'm actually in love with your mom. Madly in love. I would very much like to try working on a relationship with her, but I feel that first I must ask your permission."

Kaz broke into a smile. "Permission granted. I would want it any other way, Chaor."

"And Kaz?"

"Yeah Chaor?"

"I just thought that I would also tell you that, though I'm single and have no children of my own, I have come to see you as the son I never had. I don't know how much it means to you..." Chaor's voice dwindled off, clearly feeling embarrassed.

"It means this much." Kaz through himself into Chaor's arms and hugged him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Van Bloot sat atop a tall cliff, over looking the Underworld capital. Normally, he would have been looking for a weak spot for him to attack, but this time, though, was different. He was watching a human.

She had immense beauty and seemed to radiate. Van Bloot narrowed his one good eye.

_Such a beautiful creature deserves to be my personal servant. SHE WILL BE MINE! _The words screamed in his head. Lord Van Bloot spread his wings and leaped up into the air.

"Well, Mr. H'earring, it's very nice, but I can't wear it." Kassandra blushed.

H'earring stood before her in the market, offering her a silk dress. "But I insist, Ms. Kalanakis. I can easily afford it."

"No, it's not that." Kassandra shook her head. "I can't carry things between Chaotic, Earth and Perim. I can only take things out of Earth and replicate them into Chaotic."

"So should you port out, you'll just leave it behind?" H'earring's ears drooped more than usual. Clearly, he was really hoping on impressing her with the dress.

"Exactly. H'earring? Are you okay?"

H'earring looked alarmed, his green ears stuck strait up. He could hear familiar wing beats...

_VAN BLOOT! _The words exploded in his head.

There were several shrieks of terror as the Rebel Underworld landed on the ground. Creatures fled the scene, but Kassandra was horrified. Never had she seen such a seedy, dark, evil creature in all of Perim.

"Come here..." Van Bloot extended one clawed hand towards her.

"Lord Chaor! Lord Chaor!" H'earring ran into Chaor's chambers.

"H'earring, calm down." Agitos got up from where he'd been talking to Chaor – who was still in bed – and went over to the spy. "What's going on?"

"Lord Van Bloot! He attack me and Kassandra in the market place! He's kidnapped her!"

Chaor started getting out of bed.

"Lord Chaor, no!" Agitos waved his spindly arms. "You are far too weak to get out of bed. You have just barely recovered from a severe illness!"

"I'm fine, Agitos. I need to go find her."

"I'm coming too!" They hadn't noticed Kaz's arrival. "And don't even start with any of that 'you're too young' crap because she's my mom!" Tears were welling up in Kaz's eyes.

Chaor sighed. "Fine, you can come along. Agitos, have Ulmar get in contact with Bodal. We need the teleportation device he constructed back in the M'arillian war. Tell him that a human's life is in danger. Kaz, you and me will both 'port' to Lord Van Bloot's castle. We'll both be better off than the whole army."

"Yes sir." Agitos bowed and left the room.

"Chaor, do you think Bodal will let us have it?"

"Probably. Their is a sacred pact that the tribes follow, one that we swore when your race first started coming here. We swore that we would never force you into our wars, harm you or force you to join our tribes. Van Bloot has defied that pact and will pay for it with his life."

Kassandra sat in Lord Van Bloot chambers, alone and afraid. She knew her scanner was with Van Bloot, but she couldn't risk trying to take it from him. He could quite easily either killer her or else break the scanner, trapping her in Perim forever. She looked out a window that was beside her. At least thirty stories below was the ocean.

"Chaor..." She whispered the name. She didn't quite know why. And than it came to her. She loved him. She truly loved him with all of her heart.


End file.
